An Equestrian Christmas
by sonicfan0987
Summary: It's Christmas time in Equestria and everypony is in the Christmas mood! All but one pony who seems to be depressed this holiday season. Can Fluttershy get him around to make it to the Christmas party and cheer him up? Or is it that he just will never know happiness during Christmas? no shipping, OC, and happy holidays!


**An Equestrian Christmas**

_Synopsis: It's Christmas time in Equestria and everypony is getting ready for the holidays. But for one pony he cannot seem to find a Christmas spirit can Fluttershy help him out or is it possible that he just won't ever know happiness on Christmas?_

**Author note: this is going to be a small Christmas fic with the Harmonic Chaos Cast but none of the Sonic the Hedgehog elements will be present like in the normal stories so this is a MLP straight fiction due to that factor. And a quick side note before we begin since I figure most of you haven't read my actual Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series. My OC Burning Rage is the Equestira for of Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog and he is and Alicorn. But before you start ranting about the royalty only, and OP stuff listen to my reasoning. Rage is The Chaos Guardian and he has mass amounts of Chaos and magical energy. When he first arrived in Equestria he was turned into an Alicorn because it was the only form that could contain the amount of energy he had inside of him. And yes it does work because remember Season 4's finale Twilight commented on how Alicorn magic is stronger than Unicorn which means that they must be able to contain more energy than Unicorns. Now with all of that cleared up shell we begin?**

Rage was sleeping soundly in bed with Rainbow Dash in the bed to his left. Ever since he moved to Ponyville the two had lived together. It was about six o'clock and Rage was woken up by some water soaking him. He opens his eyes to see Rainbow Dash on a small cloud. "Rainbow…" he groans "I was still sleeping."

"Oh come on Rage it's Christmas!" Rainbow says

"Yeah I know…" Rage groans sitting up before he grunts in pain

"Is something wrong Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I'm still hurting from the battle against Queen Chrysalis." Rage sighs rubbing his right flank with his front hoof "I took quite the beating myself."

"Yeah but come on it's Christmas!" Rainbow says and Rage just looks out the window making her look at him with a worried look again. "Rage is something else bothering you?" she asks

"It's nothing" Rage says "I just…need some alone time." Rage stands up and flies down to Ponyville and sits on the outside near the Everfree Forest. He was looking at the sky which still had some stars up regardless of the fact that the sun was coming up over the horizon. Rage looks at the small amount of snow on the ground and feels a tear come to his eye. Soon another, and another before long he was silently crying.

"Rage is something wrong?" Fluttershy's voice comes out of nowhere startling the dark red Alicorn as he turns to see the shy Pegasus looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing…" Rage responds and she gives him a glare

"Rage you were sitting here crying something is wrong and you won't feel better keeping it bottled up inside. Especially in this cold." Fluttershy says nudging him "Why don't you come back to my cottage and we can talk about it?" she asks

Rage sits there for a minute before finally agreeing and following Fluttershy back to her small home where she had Angel waiting for her at the door. The two walk inside and Fluttershy gives Angel a carrot as she heads for the kitchen "I will be right back, Rage please make yourself comfortable." She says before disappearing inside.

Rage sits down on the couch and Angel leaps up on the couch with a concerned look for the Alicorn. It was the kind of look that begged to see if he was alright. "Everything's fine Angel…." Rage says softly "Fluttershy says she will try to help… and no pony is better suited for that then she is." He looks at the bunny who rubs his head against his side. Despite the bunny being a tad bit rude to other ponies especially Rainbow Dash for some reason he liked Rage and was kind and behaved with him. Maybe it was because he saved Fluttershy's life and nursed her back to health once when she was harmed by one of his enemies.

Fluttershy soon walks in with a tray of hot chocolate in her mouth trying not to spill it as she walks in. "Here." Rage says taking it with his magic and putting it on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Fluttershy says as she joins him and Angel "So Rage what's bothering you so much on Christmas?" she asks him

"Well…" Rage says taking a sip from one of the mugs "you see…it's just that…Christmas was Icezer's favorite holiday…. And the snow well it…" Rage begins to choke up again as he remembers how his brother who he had been through everything with sacrificed himself to save Twilight and then again in order to save Fluttershy since then Rage had always been out of it. Losing a brother once is one thing but losing the same one twice is a pain Rage felt like only he would ever know.

"Rage." Fluttershy says softly "I had no idea it hurt you this much." She wipes his tears for him and looks him in the eyes.

"Thanks…" he sniffs. Sure Rage was strong especially with keeping his emotions hidden but there are just something's that are too much even for the strongest ponies to hide.

"Rage please cheer up." Fluttershy says putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"I just don't know if I will ever know happiness on Christmas Fluttershy." Rage sighs "I am sorry."

"Oh that's just nonsense!" Fluttershy says "Everyone can be happy on Christmas! Surely there is way to make you happy!"

"I don't know Fluttershy." Rage sighs

"I will try to find a way to make you happy Rage!" Fluttershy says nuzzling his side trying to comfort him.

"You can try Fluttershy." Rage smiles softly feeling glad he had a friend who cared so much. Soon Discord appears out of nowhere with a mistletoe over the two.

"Ooo look who I caught!" he chuckles

"Now's not the time Discord." Rage sighs

"Oh come on why the long face?" Discord asks him flashing in front of him and copying his face "You should cheer up it's Christmas!" he says smiling with the replica face still on his head.

"Discord." Fluttershy says sternly "Rage is upset because this is the day his brother loved so much." She looks at Discord who then frowns feeling bad for what he had done

"Oh I am sorry, Rage I had no idea." He says

"It's okay Discord… it's not your fault." The red Alicorn sighs and stands up "I should be stronger then this… I am expected to protect those in Equestria and that means I need to get over those I failed to protect…even if it's my brother besides he is in a better place now I should at least be happy for that." He looks at the skies "Come one why don't we head over to Twilight's so we can join in on the Christmas party?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Fluttershy says as she and Discord head on out with Rage following. Soon he feels something tug at his leg and he looks to see Angel holding out something for him. He bends down to see Angel had a small necklace that looked like the once Icezer used to wear a snowflake.

"Angel did you find that?" Rage asks and the small bunny nods handing it to him and he smiles warmly "Thank you…it was Icezer's wasn't it?" he asks and Angel nods.

"Rage are you coming?!" he heard Fluttershy call

"Oh I need to get going!" he says "Take care Angel alright?" he says and the bunny nods waving as Rage leaves to catch up with Fluttershy and Discord.

Later at The Palace of Friendship the three arrive and Twilight walks over "You guys made it I was afraid you'd never show up!" she says with a smile "We are just about to start the gift opening care to join?" Twilight asks and the three nod joining the circle of friends.

The first to open was Applejack. She got a new hat from rarity, a picture of the seven friends from Twilight and a book on farming history, a sweat towel from Rainbow Dash, a knitted apple from Fluttershy a small apple like toy from Pinkie pie and from Rage she got a pair of boots for her back hooves. "Why thank y'all for the gifts." She smiles

Next up was Fluttershy, From Twilight she got a book on animals, from Applejack she got a small apple tree, Rainbow Dash gave her a Pegasus figurine, Rarity gave her a pair of butterfly earrings, Pinkie pie gave her a bird feeder with balloons all over it and Rage gave her a pet Phoenix "Oh my gosh Rage where did you find a Phoenix?" she asks,

"It wasn't easy I had to search for a while but I found one eventually who thought it wouldn't be bad to live with you." Rage says "He heard about you from Celestia's Phoenix." He smiles

As for Rarity she got a fashion book from Twilight, A lightning bolt earing set from Rainbow Dash, a fancy hat from Applejack and a knitted sweater from Fluttershy. She looked at the last present and opens it to see a box of gems from Rage not just any gems… rare blue tinted diamonds! "Oh thank you all!" she says with a smile.

Pinkie pie got various party supplies from her friends since they didn't know what else to get her since she was so random they chose the thing they knew she loved. As for Rainbow Dash she got a book on Wonderbolts history from Twilight, a new helmet for Tank from Fluttershy and a helmet for her. Applejack gave her a case of Cider which she smiled greatly at and then Rage got her a singed wall poster of Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts "Rage how in Equestria did you get this?" she asks him

"Spitfire owed me one." Rage chuckles

As for Twilight she got a small pin from Rarity with her cutie mark in a pink gem. Pinkie Pie got her a small noisemaker 'for when she's up studying at night to keep her awake' Pinkie said. Scented candles from Futtershy, a guide to flying from Rainbow Dash and a new pen from Rage. Not an ordinary pen though a special one that never ran out of ink! "Wow guys thanks!" she smiles

The last one was Rage… From Rarity he got a dark green shirt with a black "R" on it identical to the one he wore back home. "Wow Rarity it's amazing!" he says

"I am glad you like it Rage I put a lot of time into it!" she says as Rage opens the next one, a book from Twilight one on the unsolved mysteries of Equestria. From Fluttershy he got a picture of her, Discord and himself in a frame that said 'Friends to the end' which made him smile. Pinkie Pie got him a party cannon for whatever reason. Applejack got Rage a picture from when he accidentally broke the apple masher when they first met. This made he chuckle at the memory. As for Rainbow Dash she got him the Darring Doo book that he was featured in from the time he held Twilight save Spike who was captured in order to activate some strange chest. And he then looks at them.

"Guys I have one more present for you." He says pulling out six necklaces they were The elements of harmony!

"Rage did you get the Elements of Harmony from the tree?!" Twilight asks

"No." Rage chuckles "These just look like them… they are special though… whenever we have them on it is a sign we are always connected."

"Where's yours?" Pinkie asks "you have to have one too right?"

"I do." He says and he takes one out that had a green emerald like gem inside it.

"Merry Christmas everypony." Celestia says as she and Luna walk in.

"Princesses!" they say in surprise

"What brings you two here?" Twilight asks

"We have a special surprise for you guys." Luna says as the look to the entrance and a light blue Unicorn with a light purple mane walks in.

"Guess who!" he says with a voice they recognized, instantly Rage choked up

"ICEZER!" he yells running over to hug him as the others join in.

"How?" Rage asks

"Celestia and Luna found a way to bring me back." Icezer says and Rage looks at them.

"Thank you." He smiles with tears of joy in his eyes

"No, thank you Rage. You have so willingly put your life on the line along with your friends so many times it was the least we could do." Celestia says

"It think it's time for a Christmas picture!" Pinkie Pie says and the nine other gather with Discord as Pinkie sets the camera and runs over. "Say there's no party like a Pinkie Pie Christmas Party!" she say so fast none of them understood what she said but they smiled trying to hold the laugh in until after the picture was taken which they then let out.

**The end.**

**Well what do you think for a short quick Christmas fanfic?**


End file.
